The Summer with Potter
by LadyEm2
Summary: This is an LJ pairing. It is in the summer before 7th year and 7th year. Lily and James hate each other with a passion. They can’t stand each other. Their friends are absolutely sure that they are perfect for each other. The only thing is Lily and James d
1. The Beginning

Summery- This is an LJ pairing. It is in the summer before 7th year and 7th year. Lily and James hate each other with a passion. They can't stand each other. Their friends are absolutely sure that they are perfect for each other. The only thing is Lily and James don't agree. What happens when their friends finally decide to do something about their immature friends?

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the plot and the characters you don't know. Everything belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

Author's Note- I redid this whole story so you're gonna have to read it from the beginning. Hope you like it. Please review!

----------------------------

The Summer with Potter

By- GreenEyedTiger

Chapter One- The Beginning

As the author, I feel that I must tell you everything there is to know about the happenings of the Marauders and the Untouchables.

The Marauders are a group of pranksters. The Marauders include James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.

James Potter, also known as Prongs, is around 6'1 with messy black hair and hazel eyes. He plays chaser on the Griffindor house Quiddich team.

Quiddich is a game played in the magical world by witches and wizards on broomsticks. The game includes three chasers, two beaters, a keeper, and a seeker.

Sirius Black, or Padfoot, is around 6'2 with dark brown hair thats almost black that falls to his shoulders. He has smokey gray eyes. He also plays beater for Griffindor.

Remus Lupin, or Moony, is around 6'0 with blondish- brown hair with gray eyes. Remus has a secret that only the Marauders and the teachers know. He was bitten by a werewolf when he was younger forcing him to transform every full moon.

Last but not least Peter Pettigrew. Peter, or Wormtail, is around 5'6 with blonde hair and beady blue eyes. He could be very clumsy at times and sometimes tripped over his own feet.

The Untouchables, also known as Lily Evans, Arabella Harrison, Emily Spencer, and Stacy Kellington. They were known as the Untouchables because no boy could get them.

Lily Evans, with deep auburn hair that reaches her lower back and emerald green eyes. She reaches about the height of 5'2, the shortest out of all the Untouchables.

Next was Arabella Harrison, or also known as Bella. Bella is about 5'4 with dark raven hair that reaches her shoulders. She has the most amazing violet eyes imaginable. She plays beater along side Sirius.

Emily Spencer, or Em for short, is about 5'4 with dark chesnut hair that reaches to the middle of her back and chocolate brown eyes. She plays chaser for Griffindor.

Finally, Stacy Kellington is about 5'6 with light blonde hair that past her shoulders and baby blue eyes. She's not the typical ditzy, blonde hair, blue eyed bimbo. She has her blonde moments but she is actually really sweet. Whenever the girls need help, they always go to her.

Now that you know all about the Marauders and the Untouchables, all I can say is on with the story.

This story takes place during the summer before 7th year around 6:00 in the morning. We find Lily Evans sitting on her front porch waiting for her family to wake up.

She always seemed to wake up early. Even if she stayed up really late the night before she still woke up around this time without an alarm clock.

Even though she was a witch, she still used things muggles invented. She was a muggle-born, which is a witch born to muggle parents, so she was staying in her own neighborhood filled with muggles, or non-magical people. Meaning there was nothing magical for about 5 miles.

Oh how very wrong that was.

----------------------------

Author Note- Sorry I have to stop here. Its 2:30 and I'm really tired. I'm not so sure of the spellings and stuff so just tell me if I spelled something wrong or some of the facts about the characters are wrong. I kinda just guessed. I redid this story so this is just the first chapter. There will sure be more to come. I hope you like it. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. I'll make sure to update as fast as I can! I promise! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


	2. Moving

Summery- This is an LJ pairing. It is in the summer before 7th year and 7th year. Lily and James hate each other with a passion. They can't stand each other. Their friends are absolutely sure that they are perfect for each other. The only thing is Lily and James don't agree. What happens when their friends finally decide to do something about their immature friends?

Disclaimer- I own nothing, except the plot and the characters you don't know. Everything belongs to the wonderful J. K. Rowling.

----------------------------

The Summer with Potter

By- GreenEyedTiger

Chapter Two- Moving

Like I said before, we find Lily sitting on her front porch waiting for her family to wake up. At that very moment, one of her friends are walking up her driveway unnoticed by Lily that is deep in thought.

"Hey Lily! I missed you so much. I haven't seen you in forever! How was your boarding school?" said one of Lily's muggle friends, Crystal.

"Crystal! Oh my god! I'm so glad your here. It was ok, I'm just glad its summer! How have you been?" said Lily as she hugged her friend she hadn't seen since last summer.

"Good, really good. Guess what? We have new neighbors down the street! I heard there's two hott boys moving in! Isn't that great?"

"Really! That's awesome! When are they moving in? I miss so much while I'm away!"

"There moving in a couple days. I can't wait!"

"Wanna go for a walk? I'm really bored right now."

"Sure. Lets go to Bobbys and make him go drive us to get breakfast. I'm so hungry!"

"You're always hungry. Ok, lets go. I can't wait till I get my car back. I don't get it till next week because Petunia had to go drive it without my permission while I was gone, and she goes and recks it. God she's so annoying!"

"That sucks. Come on we're wasting precious eating time!"

When they got to Bobbys, they found him walking out the door about to get in his car and leave. Bobby is seventeen turning on eighteen with blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He's tall, standing at 6'3. Lily's sister dated Bobby two summers ago and Bobby broke up with her when he realized she was cheating on him with a guy named Vernon Dursley.

"Hey girls! Lily, your home! I missed you! How are you doing?" he said.

"Hey Bobby. I'm doing good. Wanna take us to breakfast? Please!" she said with puppy dog eyes.

"Sure I was just about to go get something to eat anyway. And you know I can never resist when you do that."

"I know. Thats why I did it."

They all climbed into his red mustang convertible and drove to their favorite restaurant to get breakfast. They caught up on everything while Lily was away. Bobby and Crystal had gone to the same school so they still saw each other. Lily had to be careful what she said since neither one of them knew she was a witch.

After they had their breakfast and all chipped in for the bill, Bobby drove them all to Lilys house. Lily lived in a four story mansion that was white with blue shutters. It had a white picket fence and flowers planted in the front yard. They even had a little swing on their front porch. She had a huge backyard with an inground swimming pool and a jucuzzi.

For the next couple days, it seemed like it was a tradition, they went to breakfast every morning, then went to Lily's house and went swimming. Lily would be starting work today at a teen center. Technically she wasn't allowed to work there since they served alcohol but she knew the owner. All of her friends worked there and they got free drinks.

The Marauders

As Lily was doing all this, the Marauders minus Peter, he had to go to his sick grandmothers, were all helping James and Sirius pack. Yes thats right, they were the new neighbors. Since Sirius lived with James, he was also moving with the Potters. Two summers ago, Sirius ran away from home because of his pureblood crazy parents. Being James' best friend, the first place he thought to go was to the Potters. They gladly took him in.

Today was moving day and they were all excited. Rumor had it that there were cute girls their age that lived down the street. They had no idea that one of them was their worst enemy, besides Snape that is.

So as Lily was getting ready to go to work that night, the boys were all carrying boxes after boxes into the Potters new five story mansion. It was bigger than Lilys but it fit in perfectly with the rest of the neighborhood. It was beige colored with red shutters. They had a huge yard with an inground pool and woods in the very back. Inside the woods was a quiddich pitch that muggles couldn't see even if they came across it. Their house had all kinds of protection spells on it because of a new threat that called himself Lord Voldemort. He was after muggleborns, muggles, and pureblood families that wouldn't side with him. So the Potters took the risk and sided with Dumbledoor instead. And since Lily was muggleborn, that meant her and her family were in danger too.

The boys had been helping move boxes and furniture all day and James' parents, Christine and Harrald, felt they had done enough so offered them the rest of the day off. They took it gladly and decided to walk around the neighborhood and explore. They had heard that there was a teen center and decided to go tonight and see how it was. Remus was going to stay over the Potters tonight so he didn't have to go home until sometime tomorrow.

So they all got ready and got to the center at about ten o'clock. The center closed at about three o'clock so they still had a couple hours. They decided to go up to the bar and get some drinks before they started dancing. As they were walking up to the bar, they spotted a red head serving drinks and flirting with the customers.

It was Lily.

----------------------------

**Thanks to everyone that reviewed:**

**:PhoenixWings13:**

**:carrietella:**

Author Note- Well thats it for now. Hope you liked it. I'm not so sure of the spellings and stuff so just tell me if I spelled something wrong. There will sure be more to come. Make sure to review and tell me what you think. I'll make sure to update as fast as I can! I promise! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW!


End file.
